New Zealand (Michael Joseph Savage)/Civilopedia
New Zealand History New Zealand is an island country in the southwestern Pacific Ocean. The country geographically comprises two main landmasses – that of the North Island, or Te Ika-a-Māui, and the South Island, or Te Waipounamu – and numerous smaller islands. New Zealand is situated some 1,500 kilometres (900 mi) east of Australia across the Tasman Sea and roughly 1,000 kilometres (600 mi) south of the Pacific island areas of New Caledonia, Fiji, and Tonga. Because of its remoteness, it was one of the last lands to be settled by humans. During its long isolation, New Zealand developed a distinctive biodiversity of animal, fungal and plant life. The country's varied topography and its sharp mountain peaks, such as the Southern Alps, owe much to the tectonic uplift of land and volcanic eruptions. New Zealand's capital city is Wellington, while its most populous city is Auckland. Michael Joseph Savage History Michael Joseph Savage was the first Prime Minister of New Zealand from the left-wing Labour Party, and is widely regarded as one of New Zealand's grestest Prime Ministers in her history. He came to power in the wake of the Great Depression in a landslide election victory for the Labour party, and implimented numerous reforms to the country which remain in place to this day. Savage himself had a long history of involvement within Socialist and Trade Unionist circles both in New Zealand and Australia, having stood for socialist parties in both countries prior to his involvement with the Labour party. Early Life Despite his position as one of the most revered figures in New Zealand history, Michael Joseph Savage is in fact an Australian. He was the youngest of a large family in the Australian state of Victoria, and for much of his early life he worked a variety of small working class jobs, including working in a liquor store from the age of 14. His early life was marred with tragedy however, and at age 19 he lost both a sister and a brother - the latter of which prompted him to adopt the name Joseph in honour of his brother. Two years later Savage moved to New South Wales, where he worked as a ditch-digger for seven years and first became involved in union politics. Political Beginnings Savage's stint in New South Wales forged the beginnings of his political career, and upon his return to Victoria he became an active participant in the state's Political Labour Council party. He was first chosen in 1907 to represent the PLC in the Wangaratta electorate, but due to the party's inability to fund his campaign Savage, who could not afford to run himself, was forced to pull out of the race. He retained his ties to the PLC however, and was an active member until his emigration to New Zealand later in 1907. New Zealand Savage emigrated to New Zealand after his brief run for office in Wangaratta, arriving in Wellington on Labour Day 1907. Despite his political experience in Australia, Savage returned to his roots and worked several working class jobs during his early years in New Zealand, including as a miner and a flax-cutter. After living in Wellington briefly, Savage moved to Auckland in 1908 and took up board with a couple whom he lived with until 1939. Socialism and the Birth of the Labour Party Having made inroads into the union movement in New Zealand, Savage recreated the path he took in Australia and became a key political figure on the Left. He opposed the formation of the Labour party at first, having deemed the group not socialist enough, and instead became the chairman of the New Zealand Federation of Labour (also called the "Red Feds.") He stood for the Socialist Party in both 1911 and 1914, at the same time as remaining a key figure in multiple Auckland Unions. Despite this, he lost both times to the centrist Liberal Party's candidate. In 1916 he reversed his earlier opposition to the formation of the Labour Party, supporting the decision and in the process setting in motion his coming decades in politics. He was elected the national vice president of the Labour party in 1919, and successfully as the representative of the Labour Party in the Auckland West electorate in the 1919 election - a position he held until his death. Path to Leadership Savage's election to parliament made him one of just eight Labour MPs in parliament, and as such he became an extremely influential member of the Labour party. He implimented numerous policies which saw Labour grow their support far beyond their trade unionist roots. He negotiated an amendment to Labour's land policy which resutled in an upswell of rural support for the party, and increased access to pensions and healthcare to help the working class. Savage assumed the leadership of the Labour party following the death of the former leader Harry Holland in 1933. Savage became one of the most prominent figures in the country at the time during the Great Depression, touring the country and giving speeches to the large amounts of people who found themselves out of work. His prominence ensured Labour won a landslide victory in the 1935 election, bringing about the start of a 14 year rule for the party in New Zealand. Prime Minister In the 1935 election, Labour swept to victory with a result which gave them 53 of the 80 seats available. This allowed Savage and his party to begin the implimentation of vast social wealthare reforms, among which was the first Social Security system in the western world, as well as an unemployment benefit, universal welfare and a superannuation scheme. Additionally, the Labour party under Michael Joseph Savage was responsible for a widespread development and expansion of state housing, a system in which houses were built and owned by the government and leased to those who could not afford a house of their own. These policies proved extremely popular, and in 1938 Savage was elected again in a landslide. While largely known for his kind nature within New Zealand, Michael Joseph Savage's reputation on the international stage was far more outspoken. While in London for the coronation of King George VI, Savage denounced the British for its apathy towards the League of Nations and its role in the failure of the concept. He also openly criticised the policy of appeasement, and the militaristic expansion of the future Axis powers in the years prior to World War Two. Despite this, the country still saw itself as a loyal follower of Britain, and upon the outbreak of war with Germany Prime Minister Savage quickly declared war alongside Britan. This move was done willingly as a sign of allegience and as a public recognition that appeasement had not worked, as opposed to in Australia where the declaration of war was made under duress. This view was reaffirmed by Savage in his public address on the war, in which he famously stated of Britain's influence of New Zealand that "Where she goes, we go; where she stands, we stand." Death and Legacy Through much of his last years in office Savage had been suffering from Colon Cancer, which he had delayed treatment on in order to participate in the 1938 election. His condition deteriorated throughout his second term, to the point where his aforementioned address to the nation on the outbreak of World War Two was carried out from his sick bed. He finally succumb to the cancer while in office in March 1940, prompting nationwide mourning and a state funeral. Savage was buried at Bastion Point in Auckland, as part of a memorial complex which includes his mausoleum, a minaret and reflecting pool. He remains one of New Zealand's most revered prime ministers and political leaders on both sides of the political spectrum and all walks of life. His time in office reshaped the nature of New Zealand society and brought about the beginnings of a robust welfare state, many aspects of which remain in place today. Much of Savage's legacy is due to his kindly nature and his stewardship of New Zealand during a period of great economic recovery. The popular view of Savage was similar even at the time, with one story claiming that he once remarked "They think I am God" following his 1938 victory at the polls. His position as a pioneering figure in the labour party is also a significant point of his legacy, especially within the party's current membership. Factoids * Savage was widely regarded as a kind and popular figure, to the point that he was referred to often as 'everyone's Uncle'. When the first family moved into the first state house, the then-Prime Minister helped them move in by carrying furniture. Unique Components Maori Battalion The 28th Maori Battalion was, as the name suggests, a volunteer unit of the New Zealand army comprised entirely of Maori soldiers and officers. It was organised by leaders of the many Maori communities throughout New Zealand as an opportunity for Maori to show their military prowess and allegiance to the British Empire. Throughout the Second World War, they gained a fierce reputation and were respected by Allied and Axis forces alike. At the Tebega Gap, it was single-handedly responsible for the near-destruction of a German panzer grenadier battalion, while at Minqar Qaim they demonstrated such ability with the use of the bayonet that they gained a reputation amongst North African high command for Germany as scalp hunters. Overall, the Maori Battalion received more bravery decorations than any other battalion from New Zealand, while a Second Lieutenant from it was awarded the Victoria Cross. Cenotaph A Cenotaph is a monument decidated to a person or group of people who are buried elsewhere. In New Zealand, almost every single town will have a Cenotaph or War Memorial listing the names of the local men who lost their lives during the World Wars. These monuments show the level of national sacrifice which was undertaken in New Zealand for these conflicts, and the extent to which it affected everyday life throughout the country. In larger cities, greater monuments represent the war dead - a Bridge of Rememberance in Christchurch, a National War Memorial in Wellington, and a museum complex in Auckland. Such monuments instill a sense of nationalism in the surrounding population, and are often centerpieces in Anzac Day commemorations. Long Range Desert Patrol (Requires Sukritact's Events and Decisions) The 28th Maori Battalion was, as the name suggests, a volunteer unit of the New Zealand army comprised entirely of Maori soldiers and officers. City-States Port Vila Port Vila is the capital and largest city of Vanuatu and is located on the island of Efate. The area occupied by Port Vila has been inhabited by Melanesian people for thousands of years. In Autumn of 2004, an archaeological expedition known as Teouma discovered a burial site of 25 tombs containing three dozen skeletons of members of the Lapita culture. Pieces of ceramics found at the site were dated to the 13th century BC. In May of 1606, the first Europeans arrived at the island, led by the Portuguese explorers Pedro Fernandes de Queirós and Luis Vaz de Torres. In the 19th century when the islands were known as the New Hebrides, the British possessed economic control of the zone, though by the end of 1880, the economic balance began to favour the French; this transition can be seen in its nickel mines of New Caledonia and plantations. French citizen Ferdinand Chevillard began buying and clearing land around Port Vila to be converted into the largest French plantation on the island. Instead, it was converted into the municipality of Franceville, which declared independence on August 9, 1889, though this only lasted until June of the following year. Category:More Civilizations Category:New Zealand Category:Civilopedia Entries